The Last Breath
by jazzysbear435
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington to give her mom freedom. When Bella enrolls in Forks High School, she comes face to face with a Cullen, or in his case, Hale. She was brought into their lives, which put the entire family in danger. A vampire is out to get her, was since her childhood. The family battles to save her and themselves. Everyone was prepared to take the Last Breath.
1. Chapter One: Forks, Washington

The Last Breath

_Prologue:_  
Nobody knows why that town was chosen as the victim. That is, of course, nobody except two; two beings that we're completely different from one another. One purely evil creature rampaged through that southern town, bringing every breathing life to its death. Nothing was left untouched, undamaged or living. But a single family, just one, was different from any other. They fought with everything they had, as if their lives depended on it. And it did. But will that be enough? Everyone was prepared to take the last breath. Can the two save the lives of their families?

Chapter One: Forks, Washington

I was_ so_ not looking forward to today. Today was my first day here in Forks. That's _so_ awesome… not really.

Forks is wet and green. And… that's pretty much it. It's a very small town that's under the constant cover of clouds. Right now, it is mid-January. I don't understand how people live being cramped, not being able to enjoy much sun while getting drenched nearly every time they walk out of their front doors; I would go insane! I haven't even seen the house and I'm already losing control over my sanity. There's no way that I will be able to live here… for possibly over a year. But I just keep reminding myself that I'm doing this for Renee, my mom. I'm giving her the chance to be free, to travel with Phil, who she married a few years back. He is a bit young for her in my opinion, but I knew that they were in love. Love is something that I have no experience in what-so-ever. I never went on a date, never had my first kiss, none of that. In fact, I have never even become interested in anyone.

As of now, I am riding in Charlie's cruiser. He's my dad and the Chief of Police. It was so embarrassing to ride in a police car. Everyone would know that I am his daughter and would stay away from me in fear that I would snitch if they did _anything_ wrong. I know this, because it has happened before in Phoenix. People would think I was a goody-goody. Maybe that is why I never had much of a social life.

We rode in an awkward silence until he decided to start up a conversation. "I bought you a nice truck. I got a good deal," he announced, 'A Chevy'. He bought me a car?! Oh, he is in for it now. But I will try to keep calm. My 'Forks string' - as I named it - is wearing dangerously thin.

"Where did you find it?"

"Billy Black. You remember him, don't you, Bells? From La Push?"

I thought about it, shifting through my memories, but I could not remember a Billy. "No."

"Well, he is unable to drive, because he was injured badly a while ago. So, he sold me his truck cheap," he explained.

Oh, really? "How much is 'cheap'?"

His body went stiff while his mouth turned down into a frown. "Very cheap," he answered.

_Free? Wow!_

"What year?" I continued to interrogate him.

"It's a 1953 Chevy pickup."

I suppose that isn't _too_ bad. But still, he knows very well that I don't like receiving gifts. I sighed realizing that I had lost this battle.

I refocused my attention back out the window to look at the passing green blurs. I missed the warm and sunny Phoenix. Now, I am stuck here in Forks, Washington.

_This is for Renee, _I told myself. At least I still had that rational part of me that seems to keep me positive. _I wonder how long that will last._ With all of this change going on around me, I am not positive that it will last more than my first day, especially since I know for a fact that there are many more changes to come.

The cruiser began to slow before coming to a halt. My head snapped up to take in the view. From what I remember, this house hasn't changed much. It is still the same as I remembered it. The only difference that I noticed is the rusting old Chevy parked in the driveway.

Two dark-skinned males were talking standing next to it talking. The older one was sitting in a wheelchair while the young one was leaning against the side of the truck. As soon as they heard the cruiser's engine, both of them looked up to watch as we came into view. Charlie parked at the side on the dirt road. He cut the engine and got out. The Forks string thinned even more, if that were possible.

When Charlie came to the passenger side and opened the door for me, the string became so thin that it was invisible to the human eye. I'd need a microscope to see it if it existed.

Reluctantly, I forced myself to step out of the cruiser. Thanks, _dad_. I rolled my eyes. Charlie slammed the door shut and leads me over to the guys. "Bella, this is Billy Black and his son, Jacob," he introduced us.

Billy, the older one, held out his hand which I shook firmly. "It's great to see you, Billy."

He smiled warmly at me. "Hey, Bells. Remember me?" The young one, Jacob, asked. It took a minute to think it through. That tan skin, his long, black hair, his deep-set brown eyes, and his warm grin that was stretched on his face… he was… he was…_ Jacob_!

"Yeah, I remember you, Jake! It's so great to see you again!" His face instantly lit up. He smiled down at me a little too amiably for best friends.

_Ah, great. Now, I guess I have an admirer. _I truly don't want to ruin our friendship. This day just keeps getting better and better and better…

The four of us stayed outside just talking and were getting caught up. The sun was now in between the north part of the sky and the west. It must be around 4pm.

Soon, Jake and Billy had to leave. My dad offered to drive them home.

"Hey, Bella, why don't you tag along? It'd give us an extra, say, 45 minutes," Jake asked.

I considered it for a minute. As I was about to decline the offer, Jake gave me the puppy-dog face. "Fine," I said defeated.

Billy and Charlie got to sit inside the cab while Jake and I had to sit in the bed. The cold winter air blew across my face. I tried my best to ignore it. But I shivered, giving Jake the excuse to hold me. I couldn't see any harm in it, so I agreed. I sat in between his legs with his arms wrapped tightly around me and his head resting on top of mine.

"This is nice," he commented while I just nodded. His sigh made me look at him in confusion.

My Forks alarm went off, buzzing and sounding the loud sirens when he started leaning towards me. I instantly backed away a bit to try to send him the message. Fortunately, he understood.

"Jake, you're my best friend. I don't want to change that - At least, not yet." He nodded, a look of disappointment plastered on his face. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid!

The shivers and cold left my body, so I decided that it was best to put in some distance, so that I could get us back to friends without all the awkwardness. The rest of the ride was uncomfortable. I felt bad for hurting his feelings. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought that I was a terrible person; because right now, that is exactly how I feel.

Thankfully, the ride didn't feel like a long amount of time. The truck was pulled over and Jacob hopped out to help Billy. I let out a sigh of relief. Why was life so complicated? Right now, I am thinking about moving back to my mantra; _This is for Renee._ That little voice wins once again.

"Are you planning on getting out anytime soon?" The voice was so close. I didn't even hear anybody approaching. I looked up to see Charlie staring back at me with his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," I responded quietly.

_Deep breath in, deep breath out… again…again…_

After I felt myself calm enough, I attempted to climb out. Charlie stopped me right before I was about to flip out. He helped me the rest of the way out. "Do you want to talk about it right now," He asked in that caring fatherly tone. Did I want to talk about my problems? Did I want to talk about how I miss Mom, Phil, Phoenix, and how I felt guilty about Jake? Did I want to talk about how the changes are affecting me, how I don't want to leave Charlie here, and how I still want to go back? How about how I am scared to death to start school? The answer was no. I wasn't quite ready yet.

"No," I finally replied, "I'm not ready to." Charlie looked down at me like he was trying to figure me out. My mother always said that I was like an open book, easy to read but sometimes difficult to grasp.

The drive home wasn't as uncomfortable, but I wouldn't say that it was enjoyable, which was definitely not the case here.

It was around 5-ish. The sun is a little farther to the north, the sky darkening little by little. I thought it over and over. I finally decided to just let it go. It is not ruining my trip, though I wouldn't mind going back home.

_This is for Renee._ Ugh!

Along the ride, I felt myself gradually calming down and then cheered up. I guess it is not as bad as it could have been. He could have ignored my protest. He could have shown his anger and disappointment more. But he didn't. Jake understood. He didn't push it. No, he let it go to show that he doesn't blame me. I'll still call him up tomorrow evening. I want to keep our bond, not destroy it.

The green and white blurs passing by became clearer and clearer until they stopped. I turned my head to look out the windshield. We were already at the house. Huh.

Charlie risked a glance at me. When he saw that I was feeling better, he shut down the engine and got out of the car. This time I was able to get out on my own before he had a chance to help. We walked up the steps of the porch. There was still snow around, but thankfully there wasn't much ice.

After fumbling with the keys for a couple of seconds he managed to unlock the door. As he opened it, I peered inside.

Like the outside, the inside hasn't changed much. There was still the same couch and flat screen TV. On the side table was a picture of me when I was about 9 or 10. I was running around the sprinklers while my dad chased me. I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was one of the days that the sun was out and shining, and that is pretty rare. Days like that aren't easily forgotten.

I moved my eyes around the old familiar living room before moving on to the kitchen. There were more changes to this room than the living room or the outside. The table was moved to the corner by the window. That and there was a new rug by the sink. Other than that, it was the same. Charlie's gun lay on the table. His fishing coat was slung sloppily over the back of one of the chairs. Charlie led me upstairs to my room. He opened the door.

Inside, there were a lot of changes that were made. My childhood toys were removed from my room. The bed spread was upgraded to an older look. I spotted a desk on the right side of my room and tall dresser with 5 drawers on the left.

"I hope you like it. I know that it's not the best but…" His voice trailed off awkwardly. "Well," he started, but did not finish, instead turning to the door.

"Thank you, Char- um… dad." Wow, I really need to work on calling him 'Dad' instead of 'Charlie'.

"Yep," he murmured and then left after setting down my bags. I put my cactus on the nightstand and then sat on the bed.

It is not a _total_ tragedy, but it could have still had a better start to the year. I truly want to give Forks a try. It may or may not work out. Nevertheless, I am willing to suck it up and stay until I finish school.

Lying back on my bed I thought of excuses to leave. _This is for Renee…_right. This is going to be a long night.

Author's note: I am so sorry for my absence. I have had a bit of troubles with the computer repair shop. I am now writing on a new Acer laptop. I promise to make up for the long delay. Due to writer's block, I might not continue "Black Love."  
With my previous fanfics, I have noticed the reviews. Next time you guys review, please tell me what I'm doing right or what I'm doing wrong. Tell me if I could improve or if I'm doing great. Tell me how I could improve my stories or correct my mistakes. I want to know. The more reviews, the faster I post new stories and chapters. You could also give me any ideas for chapters, one-shots, or full fanfictions.  
I have many more stories that I will upload. The reviews will determine the length of chapters, so get reviewing.  
Send me your thoughts. Thanks.


	2. Chapter Two: Forks High School

The Last Breath

Chapter two: Forks High School

Was I really ready to start a new school? No, but I will go. I will do my best to suck it up.

I was now on Spartan Avenue, about to pull in to the new school. By the looks of it, I was earlier than most, which was good, since I needed to get my schedule.

There were only 5 vehicles in the parking lot. I parked my truck beside a blue van. The people that were talking looked up as I shut the engine off and removed myself from the cab.

A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a baby-face walked over to me. He held out his hand and said, "Hi, you're Isabella, right?"

I shook his waiting hand. "Just Bella," I corrected.

"Yeah, I'm Mike Newton."

Four more people came over, each introducing themselves. The beach blonde girl was Jessica Stanley.

The guy who owned the van was Tyler Crowley. The nerdy-looking girl was Angela Weber, and the last guy was Eric Yorkie.

The last girl looked a bit jealous but mostly pissed. Angela leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't mind her." I just nodded and looked at her. So far, Angela was my favorite. "I'll show you around. Let's go and get your schedule to find out what classes we have together?!" She suggested.

She seems like the nice and easy-going type from what I've seen so far. I just met her and she is already the first friend I made so far.

Angela led me across the parking lot to the main building. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, but I soon found myself in the main office. There was a red-haired woman behind the desk. I looked over to Angela who nodded encouragingly.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I simply stated. I didn't enjoy introducing myself as 'Isabella'.

The woman looked up from behind her glasses. Something in her mind clicked and she started searching through piles of papers. When she found what she was looking for, she handed me a map, my schedule and a few other things.

"There you go, dear. I need you to get this paper signed by the teachers and then return it after your last class. Have a nice day!"

And with that, I followed Angela out into the hallway. By now, there were more people buzzing around.

"Okay, Bella. What do you have?" I looked down at my schedule as Angela looked over my shoulder.

First, I had English with Mr. Mason in Building 3. Then I have Government with Mr. Jefferson in Building 6. Third was Trigonometry with Mr. Varner in Building 5. My fourth class was Spanish with Mrs. Goff in Building 7, then lunch. My fifth class is Biology II with Mr. Banner in Building 2. My last class is Gym with Coach Clapp.

"I have Biology with you. Jessica is also in most of your classes. Mike is in your Gym class and Eric is in your English class." I nodded-again-and followed her out to the lockers. My locker number was #429 and my combination was 41-23-17. I repeated the numbers in my head as I spun the knob.

_Right once to 41, left twice to 23, then slowly to 17. _

The locker opened on my first attempt. I unzipped my book bag, stuffed my afternoon class items on the bottom shelf, grabbed my morning items, stuffed in my book bag, slammed the locker door shut and then looked at Angela who just finished with her locker. Her locker was two lockers down from mine.

She glanced up at me and with a warm smile she led me to Building 3. Together we walked side-by-side to my class. Now, we stood near the door and the first period bell was about to ring in a few seconds.

"Have a nice day, Bella. You'll sit will us at lunch?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd like that, seeing as I don't know anyone else."

Her eyes lit up. "Bye, Bella!" Before I could reply, she turned on her heels and walked back down the hall. The bell rang at that moment.

I gulped nervously and walked into the classroom. Mr. Mason looked up at me. With a friendly smile, he signed my slip and assigned my seat. The other students started filing in, usually in a group of three or more.

Jessica came in and sat down in the seat in front of me. She turned around to look at me.

As quietly as possible-just loud enough for me to hear- she started talking. "Do you like Mike? I mean like 'like-like' him?" she whispered.

I looked at her cautiously before answering, "No, not in the way that you're talking about."

She looked somewhat relieved at the news. She turned back around and acted as if nothing happened.

Oh, she was that kind of girl; the gossipy type.

_Oh joy!_

Mr. Mason started the lesson. I listened to everything he said for the beginning part, even though I already learned this stuff. After a while though I started zoning out. He was saying something about 'The Great Gatsby.'

The class passes by quick and before I know it, I am off to my other classes. I get my paper signed by every teacher. After 4 periods, I stop by my locker to drop my stuff off and to grab my money.

Angela shows me to the cafeteria. We buy our lunch and sit at a table in the center of the room. 6 chairs are taken leaving two for me and Angela. I sat in the one beside Mike and Angela sat near Jessica.

"So Bella, how did the beginning of your first day go?" Angela asked politely. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I miss Phoenix and my mom," I explained to her. It felt strange sharing my feelings with her. It felt… nice.

She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I threw her a grateful smile. I wasn't up for eating. My appetite must have disappeared.

I picked at the food, tuning out the noise. I wasn't paying attention to anything. As soon as I heard my name being called, my head snapped up to meet the glaring eyes of Lauren Mallory.

"Follow me, I've got to talk about something with you." She sneered.

Angela spoke up while everyone else looked shocked and anxious. "Lauren, that is hardly necessary."

"Oh can it, Weber!" Angela immediately looked confused and stunned into silence. Lauren turned back to me. "Come on."

I didn't have the faintest clue as to why or how, but some way, somehow my body involuntarily followed her. I push my chair away from the table, stand, and walk after Lauren. I looked back over my shoulder at the table and took in their expressions.

Angela looked horrified and just about ready to hop out of her seat. Mike looked anxious and a little bit fearful. Tyler's expression was the same as Mike's. Jessica looked… EXCITED?! What could that possibly mean for me? Was Lauren going to do more than talk?

Oh, holy hells! I sure hope not!


	3. Chapter Three: My Savior

The Last Breath  
Chapter Three: My Savior

Lauren stopped when we were outside behind the school, near the track. She turned around with a smirk planted on her face. She started stalking towards me, in a way that a predator stalks its prey.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You've been a very naughty girl, haven't you?"

I was terrified to say the least. She was now only two feet or so away from me. With my clumsiness, there was no way for me to run and I had no clue how to fight or defend myself. Well, this sucks.

I found my voice, though it clearly showed my fear. "I don't know what you're t-talking about."

A wicked laugh escaped her lips. I started to slowly back up, but she just continued to pursue.

I stopped moving altogether as she kept stalking until her mouth was next to my ear. "You make me sick, you disgusting little bitch!" I flinched a little.

With both hands, she shoved me down. I landed hard on my back. I tried to get up, but she pushed a foot on my chest. Her hand flashed to my mouth before I had a chance to scream for help. Lauren then drew back a hand and struck me across the face. My head did not move. It just stayed facing to my right.

"Did you think you could get away with this?! Did you really believe that you could have Tyler?! Well, you were wrong! You are nothing more than a slut! You dared to go near Mike or Tyler, huh; never again!"

Lauren drew back her hand, which formed a fist. I shut my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the impact.

After a few seconds, I forced one eye slightly open. I saw that Jessica had come over. The two girls were talking quietly.

Jessica stepped forward, did the same as Lauren did; my heart sped up and my breathing became frantic. Her fist was about to make contact with my face when suddenly, a pale hand snapped out to catch it.

Jessica looked up to see a tall, honey blonde male towering over her. "You don't want to do that," he said, his voice threatening and low. Her face paled and even from where I lay, I heard a loud gulp.

The man released her fist and she instantly put it down. Lauren grabbed Jessica's arm and started pulling her. After staring up at the blonde, Jessica took off as fast as she could with her companion.

The blonde male looked down at me. I gasped when I looked into his deep, pitched black irises. His golden hair came down slightly past his ears. He looked to be about 6'5 at his full height. He was muscular, but lean, and had very pale skin.

He offered me his hand. I hesitantly took it and he helped me up.

"T-thanks," I stuttered out.

He gave me a single nod and started walking to the parking lot. Dazed from the events, I stood there staring after him for minute before starting in the direction of the high school. When I got into the building, the bell rang.

I sped-walked over to the lockers. Angela looked up and relief flashed across her features. She set her books down and took me into a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried!" She pulled away and raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Jessica and Lauren said Jasper Hale stopped them. Is this true or are they just spreading another one of their rumors?"

So, his name was Jasper. "Uh, yeah; yes, it is."

"Are you sure it was him?" she asked.

"Well, he was tall with honey blonde hair. Is that him?"

"Yep, that was him, alright. He saved you?!"

"Yes," I said slowly. Please, don't make me talk about it; please, don't make me talk about it…

"Okay, let's get you to your other classes. You'll be having Biology with me," she reminded me.

She took hold of my hand and directed me through the crowd and to Mr. Banner's room in Building 2. I gave the slip to Mr. Banner, who signed it quickly and continued searching for… whatever the hell he was searching for.

The only seat left was the one beside some guy in a hoodie. I wasn't able to see neither his face nor his hair. He was just hunched over with his arms folded on the table.

As I sat down in the seat, the guy stiffened, but then relaxed. Mr. Banner had left the window open. I allowed the breeze to blow across my face. It was somewhat relaxing. Mr. Banner started speaking. Fortunately for me, he didn't make me introduce myself like my old teacher would have.

Throughout the class, I listened to what he said. I wrote down a couple of notes of the things that I either didn't learn or forgot about.

The wind outside picked up, blowing heavy winds inside. A sudden draft of air caused the hood that the other guy was wearing to fall back, revealing his face. I took in a sharp breath.

Beside me was sitting Jasper Hale. He looked at me without turning his head much. A smile was playing at the corners of his lips. He has been sitting here the whole time?! Wow!

I was trapped in his gaze. His smile disappeared as he stared into my eyes. The bell rang, signaling us to leave. I got up and walked through the room and out to the hall.

Angela came out with me and together we walked to gym. "Is everything going okay? You seem… confused." I chuckled a little.

"Am I that transparent?" I asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and refocused them down the hall. I followed her gaze and saw a set of double doors. _Here we go!_

She held the doors open for me. I walked past them. The gym was huge and smelled like a mixture of sweat and basketballs. Great.

The heat in the gym was up and sweat was already starting to well up on my forehead.

Angela showed me to the girls' locker room. I had locker #360.

I worked the dial, opened the small locker door, and began to change. After I was finished, I headed out to find Angela sitting on a bench waiting for me.

When she spotted me from across the room, she motioned with her hand for me to join her.

"Is everything going alright for you?" she asked with concern in her voice. I just met her not too long ago and she already seemed like my best friend, as if we have known each other for years.

"Yeah, I guess. The teachers were okay."

She nodded.

We stood up when Coach Clapp blew the whistle. The two of us made our way over to our assigned spots in the gymnasium.

He went through the instructions and rules quickly. Today, we were - of course - playing basketball. This will not end well.

I tried my best to stay back, only playing when I was needed. I ended up knocking Angela in the head, tripped over her feet, and got hit in the back with the ball.

After we were finished, I turned around just to come face-to-well, um, chest will someone. I glanced up and saw Jasper looking down at me. He is so tall up close.

I stumbled back a little, but he grabbed my shoulders before I could do even more damage, if that were even possible.

"Whoa there, Darlin'. You seem to have some sorta coordination problem today," he smirked, a southern accent lacing through his voice.

My shoulders were tingling and my face was getting warm. "No, uh, it's not just today. It's, uh, always like that."

He snickered at that.

As I looked into his eyes, I noticed the color change. His irises went from pitch black to a beautiful butterscotch gold.

"Hey, did you get contacts?" I asked him.

He looked confused and amused at the same time. "No, why would you ask that? I have perfect eyesight."

"Your eyes were pitched black the last time I saw them. Now they're gold," I pointed out.

He seemed to understand what I meant, but didn't look too pleased that I noticed. His eyes noticeably darkened a few shades.

_How is that even possible?! _

Without another word, he turned and walked to the guys' locker room.

_This town is__so strange! Hell, even the people here are strange!_


	4. Chapter Four: My Knight In Shining Armor

_The Last Breath_

Chapter Four: My Mysterious Knight in Shining Armor

He was in my dreams _all night long_. Jasper Hale; an Adonis with gold eyes that change color, honey-blonde hair and mesmerizing eyes that would put Prince Charming to shame. His southern accent rang throughout my head. The feeling of his strong grip on my shoulders remained there, never going away. In truth, I didn't want it to; it isn't anything that I understand.

There was something about him that just wasn't right. I honestly don't know anybody whose eyes change color. Hell, I don't know anyone who even has gold eyes.

Everything about him was so strange! People shouldn't be that beautiful. Why would he save me from Lauren and Jessica? Why did he get so mad when I pointed out his eyes? Why didn't he speak to me at first?

Who knows anything, really? 'Cause I sure as hell don't have the faintest clue.

My stupid, annoying, blaring alarm clock interrupted my semi-peaceful dreaming. With a groan I searched for the snooze button with my right hand. When I could not find it, I swept my hand forcefully across the nightstand, knocking the damned thing to the floor. The sounding of the crash made me sit straight up, eyes wide.

_Well, I didn't mean to do _that.

"Bells? Are you alright?" My dad poked his head in the room. As he caught sight of the alarm clock, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Um, sorry about that. I got kind of irritated so… I uh, yeah," I attempted to explain. He looked amused now, replacing the confusion.

"Okay then," he looked back up to me, "I brought you some coffee; thought you might need it. Here" He handed me a mug that I hadn't noticed. I immediately gulped it down, ignoring the burn.

"I have to head down to the station early. I'll be back a little late tonight, about 10. We have some weird animal killing people. So far, there are two victims."

"Okay, Dad."

"Alright, bye, kiddo."

"Bye, Dad."

Right before he closed my bedroom door, he stopped suddenly and called back, "Oh, and be careful for me, will you?"

"Yes, Dad, I'll be careful, Dad." With that, he turned and left.

I was getting pretty good at this _Dad_ thing. I continued to chug down the steaming hot coffee. The coffee was gone right when I heard the engine of Ch- _Dad's _cruiser starting up and slowly decreasing before it disappeared in the distance.

The mug of coffee didn't help as much as I'd hoped for. Since my clock had become unplugged, I reached for my phone. It was only 7:18am. I had plenty of time so maybe a nice shower would wake me up.

With a sigh, I got up, stretched out my stiff muscles and walked over to my closet. It was raining, (_shocking!_) so I took a pair of jeans, a hooded sweatshirt, and a long-sleeved gray shirt. Then, I walked to my dresser and pulled out my socks and my toiletries bag, and shuffled to the bathroom.

When I looked in the mirror, I nearly screamed. I look like a _zombie_! I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair looked like some mutant bird was living in it with 10 foot baby chicks! I'm sure I didn't toss _that_ much. I mean, come on! How the fuck did I end up like _this_?!

Ugh! I started praying that my conditioner could work some magic on my hair, like bipidy-bopidy-boo!

I hopped in the hot shower and let the streams of water pour onto my back. It was relaxing and even woke me up somewhat.

As I stood in front of the mirror now, I was relieved to see that the conditioner _did_ help... a lot! Thank God! I don't think I was ready to go to school looking like an undead drowsy creature with an overstated afro.

Somehow, I managed to get dressed, brush my teeth, eat my breakfast, and still have time to spare. It was now 8:00. My book bag was packed, homework finished, shoes and coat on, and I was headed to my truck.

I decided to make a stop at the post office to drop off a post card for my mom. After I had it sent out, I finally drove to the school.

Few vehicles were in the parking lot like yesterday. Angela was standing by her car waving to me. Smiling to myself, I parked beside her. I got out and walked the 2 feet that were between us.

"I take it that you didn't sleep too well," she stated. "You look really tired."

"I feel tired too, probably because I _am _tired." She rolled her eyes and glance around her. Her eyes stopped searching and her body tensed. I followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at. _Lauren_.

"How am I supposed to go through today without somehow running into her? With my luck, I'll most likely _literally_ run into her."

"True. I've only known you for less than 24 hours and I already know that you are incredibly unfortunate," Angela agreed.

"That's an understatement."

"It doesn't matter. I will try my best to keep her out of your path and vice versa, but I can't make any promises. Knowing them, they'll try to come up with a way."

"Thank you, Angela. You are a great friend," I told her with a smile.

The bell rang then. We followed through our morning schedule. Thankfully, the beginning passed by rather quickly. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Angela and I dropped off our books and then headed to the cafeteria.

When we were in the lunch line, Angela leaned over towards me and spoke quietly. "I promised Ben that I would help him with his assignment. Do you think that you'll be okay for today without me?"

_No, I won't._ "Sure, I'll be okay," I assured her. Maybe I will be okay. I just won't sit with Lauren or Jessica. I won't even sit _anywhere _near them. She gave me a smile, paid for her lunch, and started to walk out.

"Hey, Angela, do you think I might be able to come? Not to intrude or anything, but..." I trailed off at the end, not knowing how to finish the sentence. She thought it over for a minute and nodded. I bought my lunch then followed her out of the room. Since I didn't know my way around the school that well, I took note of where the classrooms were and what their numbers were. On the left side of the hall near the end, she turned.

I followed her into a larger room that looked like the library. Sure enough, there was Ben Cheney who was waiting for her. He looked to be about 5'7 with black hair and dark brown eyes. He was much shorter than Angela, but wasn't she taller than most?

Ben smiled at her when he saw us walk into the media center. Angela smiled right back and sat in the chair beside him. She motioned for me to sit in the chair on her other side, which I did.

The two of them talked quietly while I ate my lunch just thinking. Sometime during the middle, I had to use the restroom. I stood up and got out of my chair.

When I turned around, I bumped into... Jasper. He turned around and looked at me confused. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?"

"Yes, I am. But so are you," I replied with an indifferent shrug.

"Do you always run into people, or am I your only target?" Jasper had an amused look on his face.

"So far, you are the only one, at least _so far_." He chuckled as he shook his head. "Only you, Isabella, only you," he muttered.

I gave him my best glare. "It's Bella, Jasper. I prefer Bella."

"My apologies, _Bella._ How do you know my name?"

"Same reason you know mine."

"Ah, yes. The common obsession of gossip."

"Precisely. Apparently, that little event had caused quite some gossip. In fact, from what I have heard, it is the main topic. Thank you, Jasper." I said the last part softly and quieter. I knew that even though I wasn't specific, he knew that I was talking about yesterday when he saved me from Lauren and Jessica. Jasper looked down at me. "You don't have to thank me, Bella."

"I do! Jasper, if it weren't for you, I'd be beaten or maybe even killed. How would I know what they were going to do?"

"It's fine." At that moment, a shrill sound emitting from the bell interrupted our conversation. "See you in Biology," he waved and then walked out.

I stood there gaping after him, still shocked. _Well, I'll be damned!_

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I picked up my tray. Angela and I headed back to the cafeteria. Now, I had to go to the restroom really super bad. I sped walked to the girls' restroom.

I entered the Biology room which was starting to get loud. Jasper was sitting in his seat with his hood hiding his face again. I walk over to my seat and plop myself down. He doesn't move at all.

With my hand, I reach over to pull down his hood. He looks at me in surprise before he starts to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I ask incredulously. He shook his head and answered, "Nothing, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to be lab partners with a sweatshirt. I'd much rather talk to you." Who is a very beautiful, tall, handsome blonde with a southern twang that could make butter melt and- _shut the fuck up, you dip wad!_

Sometimes my rational part tends to get a little mouthy and gains a smart ass attitude. If that part of me wasn't just some mental voice, I'd murder it in its sleep!

Did he just smirk at me?! Oh, no, that doesn't sit well with me!

"Who the hell are you smirking at?"

"Darlin', I think it's pretty obvious. I was smirkin' at you, pretty thang," he answered with that southern accent. I felt my face heat up as blood rushed to my face. That just seemed to cause his smirk to expand. My fingers twitched with a very strong urge to wipe that _smirk_ off of his gorgeous face.

Today the window was open again. The wind picked up, blowing one of my papers to the floor. We both bent down to pick it up at the same time. Our fingers touched for the smallest fraction of a second. _His hand is so cold!_

How have I not noticed that before? The only other time our skin has actually come in contact was when he helped me up from the ground yesterday. I guess I was just too shook up to notice it. Damn! Maybe it's poor circulation? Holy hells!

A small gasp escaped my gaping lips. His hand instantly backed away from mine. He picked the paper up and handed it to me quickly.

"You're hand it really cold. I mean _really_ cold. What did you do, stick your hand in the freezer for an hour?"

His eyes once again darkened noticeably. "Your eyes..." I started but stopped when they turned jet black. _Shit. _

The rest of Biology passed slowly. When the time for gym arrived, I hopped out of my seat and made a mad dash for the door. A hand caught the back of my shirt before I could fall, which was very likely to happen.

I turned to look up at Jasper who was staring at me with regret in his eyes. _What could he possibly regret? _

"Forgive me, Bella," he said. "May I escort you to gym?"

All I was capable of was a nod. He smiled down at me and guided me out the door and through the crowded hallway.

The pair of us walked beside each other in a comfortable silence. Strange how I felt so comfortable and calm around him. It felt... _right._ I didn't think anything could ever hurt me because he was here, and I didn't understand it at all. I was beyond confused and maybe even a little dazed. Jasper's presence did something to me, something that was not in my power to explain. I felt a tug in my chest that seemed to pull in the direction of him. If I had the faintest idea as to why everything was the way it was, my head wouldn't be throbbing with questions right now.

We walked through the doors to the gymnasium. Nearly everyone was staring at us while the rest glared. I felt a bit intimidated under their gazes. Jasper put a comforting hand on the small of my back.

Both of us parted to go to the locker rooms. I changed as quickly as I could and rushed out the door. I spotted Jasper who was already changed and warming up. He met my gaze. His eyes bore into mine as if they were searching my soul.

As I started walking in his direction, Mike popped in front of me. My attention was automatically adverted to him.

"Hey, Bella."

"What, Mike," I replied.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the spring dance with me. I mean I know that it's like 2 months away, but I just wanted to see if you would like to go?" He sounded uncertain and hesitant, like he wasn't sure if I'd accept.

How do you turn someone down without hurting their feelings? _You can't, dumb ass!_

Damn. Here goes nothing.

Holy mother of a shit storm! _Don't look at the eyes, don't look at the eyes, don't you dare look at those pleading eyes..._

"Um, I don't think that's the, uh, I mean I doubt I can, uh, what I meant was that I can't. I am busy that day, um, yeah. _Real smooth, Bella." _I muttered the last three words too low for him to hear. Jasper was close enough to hear our conversation. I heard him snicker. I shot him a glare and he stopped instantly.

"Look, Mike, I know that Jessica really wants to go with you. Maybe you should ask her."

_Nice fix._

_'__Wasn't it?'_ I thought with an internal smile.

Mike looked surprised at the news, yet somewhat happy. "Thanks." I watched as he jogged to Jessica who had been watching the whole thing.

When I looked back, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Jasper was standing right in front of me. Coach Clapp blew the whistle.

Today was individual practice. Jasper ran over to a basket and began to shoot hoops. Every single one of them was perfect. None of them touched the rim or the backboard. Damn.

I walked over to a different basket with a ball and stared open-mouthed at it. There was no way in hell that I was going to be able to make that basket. It looked too high up. I must have gaped at it for over 5 minutes.

Suddenly, I felt two cool hands wrap over my arms and place themselves over mine. This time, I was prepared for the freezing touch. What I wasn't prepared for was the zap of electricity that flowed down my spine and to my hands, which were now tingling. _Whoa. _

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Keep your eyes on the basket. Relax. Focus and... Shoot!" He took my left hand away from the ball while he made my right hand push the ball away from us. Miraculously, the ball mad it through the hoop, almost as perfectly as he did it.

I turned around and looked at him as the basketball dropped to the ground. He started to say something but stopped short when I stared into the depths of his golden eyes. _Again,_ they changed to a golden-brown color.

My mouth went completely dry and my skin now had goose bumps. His hands were still touching mine. As I noticed this, my blood flowed to my face and my blush decided to rear its ugly head. That snapped him out of whatever trance that he was in.

Jasper dropped his hands and patted me on the shoulder in encouragement. "Try it yourself, now."

Reluctantly, I did what he asked and tried to shoot on my own. Without his strong hands, I was nothing. The ball bounced off the rim and was about to hit me in the head. Jasper, of course, came to my rescue. He wrapped both arms around my stomach, lifted me up, and side stepped the basketball before it could hit me.

He set me down and turned me around to face him.

"You really are a danger magnet, aren't cha, darlin'?" He shook his head with a shit-eating grin stuck on his face. I rolled my eyes but agreed. "You haven't seen anything yet. Wait until you see me dancing. You would be a living bowling pin if you were anywhere within a half mile radius."

"Was that an invitation, sweet cheeks?" He asked suggestively.

My face turned scarlet red. "NO, no, um, uh...I, uh, um..." I stuttered. God! I wish I was dead! I wish the floor would open up and swallow me up.

The bell saved me from any more embarrassment that was bound to come. I ran as fast as I could without tripping or falling flat on my face to the girls' locker room. I got dressed, grabbed my book bag, and dashed out the gym door and onto the parking lot, not looking where I was going. I made it to my truck. I threw my book bag in and stood by the door as I tried to catch my breath.

The sound of a blaring horn made my head snap up. I saw Tyler's blue Chevy Astro van skidding, coming barreling towards me. I was going to die! I was about to be crushed by this vehicle! It was so close to me now. I had no more than a few more seconds of life. Those seconds seemed to go by slowly, as if fate was teasing me, wanting me to watch every second of my death.

Just before it was about to crush me, I heard a frantic roar the sounded so close, yet so far away. An arm slid under me while the other reached in front of us and stopped the van from killing me. Blonde hair blocked my view. When my eyes focused themselves, I found myself staring back at the face of an angel.


	5. Chapter Five: Magical

_**The Last Breath**_

**Chapter Five: Magical**

"BELLA!"

Everything was spinning in circles. My breath caught in my throat when I looked up at a very scared looking Jasper Hale. He leaned down so that our faces were only inches apart. I alternated looks between him and the huge hand-shaped dent in Tyler's blue van.

_Impossible._

I looked back to Jasper's angelic face that still had a worried expression.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright? Isabella, look at me. Say something!" His voice wasn't much better than his face. He called me 'Isabella'?! Somehow, when it came out of his mouth, it didn't sound so bad.

When I moved a little bit, I groaned out in pain. I had hit my head against the side of my truck.

"Jasper," I managed to whimper out.

He crushed my body to his and rocked me back and forth while muttering, "You're okay. You're okay," over and over again.

I took that time to take in his scent; Leather, spice, and cloves. The scent climbed up my nostrils and filled my nose.

"H-How did y-you s-stop the v-van?!"

He looked at me and cue the black eyes. I've begun to notice a pattern. Whenever I pointed something out of the ordinary about him, they grew dark and sometimes even a pitched black.

_Odd, right?!_

"You hit your head pretty hard, honey. You might have a concussion. I think you're getting a little confused," he said as if I was crazy.

_Liar! _

Now, my head was hurting worse.

"Ouch," I murmured.

"That's what I thought." He mumbled as he lifted me up into his strong arms without showing any signs of difficulty. It was as if I weighed less than a feather.

_Wow. He works out._

And then I hear it; worried voices. I could only pick out a few since my head was buried within Jasper's chest.

"_Oh my God! Is she alright?!"_

"_Serves her right..."_

"_Why is Jasper Hale holding her like that?" _

"_First, she like goes after Mike and Tyler and now Jasper?! She is like _**such** _a slut!"_

"_If he didn't scare the shit out of me, I'd give him a piece of my mind! He shouldn't be holding her, it should be me!"_

That last one kind of disturbed me. I knew that it was Mike. He was just a bit _too _obvious.

I advert my attention back to Jasper, who had obviously heard them, too. But I didn't quite understand his expression. He had a look mixed between jealousy, anger and worry, though, the worry had lessened a bit by now.

The voices disappeared as Jasper carried me farther away from the carnage. I finally looked out from under his honey blonde curls, and my eyes nearly popped out at the sight.

There, in front of us, was a beautiful Ducati 848 motorcycle! Jasper sat me gently on the seat as he climbed on in front of me and when he started up the engine, I had to suppress a moan that ached so badly to escape my lips. I knew that moaning over the sound of an engine would cause Jasper's signature smirk to appear, and I was getting tired of him smirking like that at me. It was just way too sexy on him!

Shit, I just thought about it and now I have to find a way to get it the fuck out of my damn head! Once I start thinking of Jasper, I will not be able to stop. I didn't want it to be like last night. I had started to think about it and when I tried to stop, I suddenly ended up picturing him in the shower with _nothing on. _I don't know what drove me to do it either.

_God, I need help!_

With a deep breath, I snaked my arms around his waist and pressed my head against his back. I think I felt him shudder, but I couldn't be absolutely sure.

"Sorry that I don't have a helmet. I wasn't exactly plannin' any of this. Just make sure you tell me if your head starts botherin' you. I'm gonna take you down to see Carlisle. Is that alright with you, Sugar?" He asked and I just couldn't help myself. I squeezed his body closer to mine and let out a loud moan, but at least managed to nod against his frame.

He laughed a deep, rich laugh that sent shivers down my spine. He actually laughed! Before, it was just light chuckling or something like that. But this time... this time, he let it out. His body shook with laughter as he doubled over the side of the bike.

For some odd reason, I found myself giggling a little bit even though I didn't find anything about this situation _funny_. Embarrassing? Sure. Humiliating? Why not? Funny? Only to the guy who likes to tease me. I roll my eyes and let out an irritated huff.

As soon as he heard it, he instantly stopped and looked to me.

"My apologies, ma'am. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that you have a strange reaction whenever my accent slips out. Why is that?" He asked me with curiosity in his gorgeous golden eyes. I found myself in a trance, unable to look away.

"I don't know why. I guess I j-just like the s-sound of it. You shouldn't tr-try to hide it. It sounds n-nice coming from y-you," I answered him. Great. _Talk much?_

I immediately froze and my eyes went wide. Did I just say all of that out loud?! Oh, God no! Please, let this be a dream! That crack in the pavement doesn't look too dependable to swallow me up. DAMN IT!

"Bella," he whispered. Jasper reached a hand up and stroked the side of my face, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. He let that hand trail down my neck, across my shoulder, down my arm, and to my hand. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. Then, he placed a soft kiss on each of my knuckles without breaking eye contact. He closed his eyes and inhaled my scent in.

The whole time, I sat there frozen in place.

And then he let go of my hand.

_Wait, what?! NO! Don't stop! Ugh! _

He turns back around and then pulled out of the parking lot. I start gripping his shirt when he sped up after we passed a green light.

I tucked my head back into the crook of his neck and let my eyes fall shut. The wind whipped my hair behind me as I found myself in heaven with an angel.

When I felt the bike gradually start slowing down before coming to a stop, I looked up and began to take in our surroundings. A gasp escaped my lips when I looked up to see the giant mansion of a house in front of me. If I wasn't still clinging to Jasper for dear life, I would have fallen right off of the bike.

_Okay, so, they're rich! Holy crap! _My house looked like something off of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ compared to their house.

With a rather loud gulp, I looked back to Jasper who was glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

He hopped off of the bike and then lifted me up before setting me back on the ground in front of him. I noticed that his arm was supporting most of my weight, so I tried taking a step off to the side. A sharp pain suddenly shot through my foot and up my leg as I cried out in pain. He quickly took me back into his arms and, without saying anything, he walked up the porch steps and through the front door all while carrying me.

A blonde male who was sitting on a sofa looked up at us. He quickly got up and rushed over.

"What happened?" He asked Jasper, briefly taking his eyes off of me.

"I'll explain after she is taken care of, if you will."

"Yes, of course. Right this way to my office," he agreed.

Jasper followed him with me still in his arms. He led us up a set of stairs to a large hallway. _Jeesh! There must be at least 10 doors in this hall alone! _The man opened a door at the end and holds it open for me and Jasper to pass by. To say that it was ginormous would be a ginormous understatement. It was a freaking library with medical stuff arranged on just about every surface!

Jasper set me down on on empty spot on top of a large desk. The other blonde knelt in front of me and began to inspect my left ankle.

As he poked and prodded, he spoke. "I'm Carlisle and I believe you are Isabella. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, but I prefer Bella," I corrected him.

He nodded and glanced up at me. "Does this hurt?" he asked as he pressed on a certain spot close to my Calcareous bone.

_'HELL YEAH, IT HURTS!' _I thought to myself as I tried to refrain from screaming out pain, though a hiss managed to escape my lips.

Carlisle nodded and stood. He strolled over to a cupboard and took out a small towel. Then he went to a chest freezer to get some ice and put it in a bag. He then knelt in front of me once again. Carlisle set the items on the floor before holding my calf with one hand as the other began to slowly remove my shoe. It hurt like a bitch but I held it in with all I was made of. After my shoe was off, he took the towel and wrapped it gently around my ankle. He then placed the bag of ice over the thin material. I took in a sharp breath and let it out. I closed my eyes as if it would lessen the pain. Amazing how I didn't even feel the pain from my ankle before I tried to walk.

"Well, Bella, it appears your Anterior Talofibular Ligament is torn, but it's not too bad. I have seen much worse, so you are lucky," he explained.

_Great. _

Of course, I knew that I was bound to get hurt in Forks where there is nothing, but rain, ice and other cold wet stuff like that. Ice and I just do not mix. It is a klutz's worst nightmare. Forks is a nightmare all by itself without any help from my little enemy that just loves to cause catastrophe after catastrophe for me. The ice only helped a little.

A white hand appeared in front of me with three tiny red pills and another with a glass of water. I took both without hesitation and popped the pills in my mouth before gulping down the water.

When I was finished, I handed the glass back to Carlisle, who was fixing to wrap my ankle in a bandage. My eyes widened as I stared at the bandage in his hand.

A cool hand grabbed mine. I looked up at Jasper who had a look in his eyes that I was not familiar with. I gave him a grateful smile, which he returned with one of his own. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

Pain surged through my foot again, but it disappeared as quickly as it came while Jasper looked as though he was concentrating hard on something.

As soon as Carlisle was finished, he stood and turned to Jasper. "Will you please take Bella to her house after I have a word with you, Jasper." He nodded and released my hand.

I watched the two of them walk back out the office door.

I took the time alone to run through everything. First, I was going to have to stay in bed for a while, which isn't a total tragedy, but still... Second, I was feeling weird things towards Jasper. There were sparks of electricity that ran up my spine every time we touch. I found it increasingly hard to be away from him. I also found it hard to stop thinking about him at all. Once he pops into my brain- which has been quite frequently- I can't seem to shake him from my thoughts no matter how hard I try and trust me, I have put forth a lot of effort. I don't even know anything about him, yet I feel like I have known him for years and that we will know each other for many more years to come like... forever.

_Forever._

The thought of that one simple made my heart flutter and a shiver tremble through almost every limb of my body. Maybe I'm a little crazy? Or maybe I'm a little oxygen-starved? Or maybe Jasper's right; maybe I am getting a little confused. But I know one thing's for sure; Jasper is not normal. I don't think that he is even human. Well, whatever he is, I know that we have an unbreakable connection.

_Whoa! Is a human heart supposed to pound that fast? _

"Bella?" A concerned voice called from the door.

Jasper came over to me and picked me up bridal style. I stared up at his enchanting gold eyes. "You ready for me to take ya home, sugar?"

Reluctantly, I forced myself to answer. "I suppose," I grumbled.

He snickered, but carried me out to his motorcycle. Instead of setting me on it, he took a set of keys out of his pocket with one hand while his right arm kept a hold of me. Maybe I did underestimate his strength.

He pressed a button and a beep emitted from a shiny black truck.

"What is that?" I asked.

He laughed at my question. "It's a 2004 Cadillac Escalade EXT pickup. Ya like it?"

_Like it? No. Love it? Hell yeah!_

"Do I ever?"

He chuckled and slid me into the passenger side before walking around to the driver's side. He got in and started it up. Like last time, I groaned at the sound. It was somewhat... _sexy_.

Jasper laughed and shook his head with a smirk.

_UGH! Not again, God no! Not again!_

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Stop what?"

"Stop smirking!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because, why?"

"Because, I can't concentrate when you do that!"

"When I do what?"

"When you smirk!"

"Why can't you concentrate?"

"Because it's sexy!"

_HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!_

I did not say that out loud. Nope. It was all in my head. In fact, this is just a dream. Not real. A complete fantasy, a creation of my imagination. Damn, my imagination sucks... bad. At this point, Jasper was laughing his sexy ass off. Oh, so, he thought this was funny?! Am I amusing to him?! I let out a huff and looked out the window.

Five fucking painfully excruciatingly long bitch minutes later, he was still giggling, though it wasn't as bad as it was a few minutes ago.

"Will you please just shut the fuck up, asshole?! God! I don't know what you find so fucking hilarious. Or are you just deliberately laughing at _me?!" _

That seemed to shut him up. His form changed from doubled over with laughter to sitting straight up and looking at me with regret in his eyes. He knew that he had pissed me off and yet he was sorry.

_Mmmhmm, okay, yeah sure. _

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Please don't be angry at me, I never meant to hurt you. I truly am sorry," He apologized sincerely and I instantly regretted snapping at him like that. I believed him with every ounce of who I was and trusted that he would never lie to me.

With a sigh, I risked a glance at him again. His face showed all of the sorrow, regret and guilt that he felt.

_Great job, Bella. It's your third day in Forks and you are being a bitch to everyone you care about._

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I should have kept my big mouth shut," I told him truthfully.

Without another word, he pulled out of the garage and backed out of the driveway and down the road. The entire ride was terrible and would have been worse if not for the fact that an angel was sitting right beside me. With that though in mind, I unthinkingly reached for his hand, ignoring the electric current. He looked over at me in shock and if I was being truthful, I was shocked at my own actions, as well.

_What if he didn't like it? What if he was utterly disgusted by it? What if- _

"Relax, it's fine." As if to prove his point, he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

_Well, if this isn't the strangest thing then I don't know what is. _

"And thank you for the, um, compliment," he said with a grin.

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to think of what I had said. The only thing that I said that could be counted as a compliment was- oh.

"Oh, yeah, um, you're welcome. I wasn't thinking."

"Yes, you were, and your mind must work well," he replied while wagging his eyebrows.

_Oh wow, that's now the sexiest thing he has done yet. Damn it, maybe I need in a mental hospital or why don't I just inhale some gasoline? Something to make my brain either work right, or work so wacko that I can't even think. Either would be fine with me, just as long as I can find a solution to this mumbo-jumbo racket shit in my head. _

The vehicle came to a halt in front of the place that I now called home. Before my mind could fully focus, I was being lifted out of the seat and held by a set on strong arms. I, then, heard a car door slam. Every sound and image blurred before disappearing altogether as I drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams of Jasper Hale.


	6. Chapter Six: Plans

**The Last Breath**

_**Chapter Six: Plans**_

The next day, Angela was sick, so she wasn't at school meaning that I would have to survive the whole day without my one true friend. There would be no one to look out for me. Well, I guess that isn't entirely true. Jasper has saved me countless times in such a short amount of time. We have become good friends even if I knew nothing, but his name. Each and every class passed _so _slowly. By 10:00, I was going insane! I couldn't even concentrate on what anybody said. I think I even fell asleep for part of it.

_Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick..._ I started drumming my fingers on the desk to match the rhythm of the clock's excruciatingly slow _ticks_. I thought Spanish would never end! It got to point where I was banging my head against the desk. Who gives a shit about Spanish? It's not like I'm gonna go to Mexico or anything. Sure, there are school trips, but wasn't that what the teachers were for? And I highly doubt any school trip would include traveling across the country. Seriously, we live in the U.S.A, a place where people spoke mainly English. I knew enough Spanish to make it through life just in case I ever ran into a foreign person.

Finally, it was almost time for the second bell of the class. Three, two, one... after what seemed like forever, the bell rang and I was out of my seat before anyone else - despite my injured foot.

The cafeteria wasn't too crowded and there were plenty of empty tables. I picked one that I knew was abandoned and sat with my tray of food. I didn't feel like sitting at the same table as Lauren or Jessica or Mike, for that matter. I'd much rather sit by myself.

The noise in the large room increased and increased as the time went by.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a deep southern voice. "Is this seat taken?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I looked at the male model that stood across the table.

"Um, no. Why?"

"May I sit here?"

"S-sure," I stuttered out. He gave me a warm smile and took the seat that was next to me, on my left.

"How's your ankle?" He asked me.

I shrugged as I answered. "It still hurts, but it isn't as bad as it was yesterday."

He nodded and glanced over my shoulder. I followed his gaze to a table filled with... super models?

"Who are they?" I asked him as he looked back at me.

"Those are my adoptive siblings. The big, dark-haired guy is Emmett Cullen. The blonde female is Rosalie Hale, my twin. That short bouncy girl is Alice Cullen, the bronze-haired guy is Edward Cullen, and they live with me. We were all adopted by Carlisle, my uncle, and Esme, his wife. Emmett and Rosalie are together, Alice and Edward are together, and I am all by my lonesome." He explained to me, ending with a sigh and a smirk.

"That must be depressing living with a bunch of couples while you're the only single one."

"You have no idea," he murmured. "What about you? Are you dating anyone?"

_Oh, God. This is going to be so embarrassing. _

"Um, no. I never have," I spoke quickly.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Ever?"

"No, not at all."

"I find that hard to believe," Jasper said, leaning forward on the table.

"Why?"

"Because you are beautiful. I mean, it doesn't make sense that no one has ever taken you out on a proper date."

My skin boiled on my face in response to the compliment. I gulped down the saliva that built up in my mouth and replied to him.

"A lot of guys have asked me out, I just declined since none of them appealed to me."

"None?"

"Nope." I answered, popping the 'p'.

"What about now? Do you_ like_ anyone here?" He asked as he looked me in the eyes. I was afraid he'd ask that. Damn. Well, here goes nothing. _Nothing, my ass._

"Yyyyyyyeeeeeessssss," I told him slowly and cautiously. That sexy hot smirk appeared on his mouth..._again_. This ass bucket is really pushing it. If he doesn't stop this, I'm going to reach over there and- UGH!

"Who is it?"

"Um, uh, um, I um... I don't know," I finally answered. It was a lie, sure, but that didn't stop it from making it true. I know who I _would _like, but I don't know if I like him; sounds confusing. But it's not. At least, not to _me._

I am not confused in the least. Yes, I have a 'crush' on him. I'm pretty sure that every girl does, even some guys. I just don't know how he feels about me.

"You don't know who you like?"

"Well, I do, but it's... complicated. I am starting to feel things, even though they probably mean nothing. He doesn't even feel the same way."

"You don't know that. For all you know, he could be falling head over heels in love with you. For all you know, he could be preparing to ask for your hand in marriage. But you don't know that," he said.

"Actually, I kind of do."

Jasper rolls his eyes at me and takes my hand. As he stares into my eyes, he whispers, "Isabella, you don't know anything, until you get the facts. So, don't be so insecure. It's not necessary."

The bell rang then. I get up and walk out the door after disposing of the tray.

Jasper still wore his hood up, but he looked up when I entered the Biology room. When I sat down, he pushed his hood back just enough for me to see his pale face.

"Hey, Buttercup," he greeted with a smile that I returned.

"So, you're finally coming out of that hood... at least, a _little._"

"If you'd prefer, I can just ditch the sweatshirt tomorrow."

"Yes, I would prefer you without that curse that you call a sweatshirt. Seriously, you need to come out of that thing once in a while so that I can see your face." I agreed.

"Sure. Anythin' for you, Darlin'. Anythin' for you." He grinned.

He pushed back the hood, revealing his beautiful golden curls. I think that he could _definitely _do without the hood. I wouldn't mind seeing his silky hair everyday.

Class passed _very _fast, right when I wish that it would slow down even more than it did in Spanish.

After I got changed into my black jogging pants and gray t-shirt, I headed out of the locker room. Mike, once again, appeared before me.

"Would you like to join Tyler, Jess, Angela, Lauren, and I in about a week? We're all going down to La Push to go surfing at First Beach. What do you say?" Mike asked me.

I thought it over for a minute. It didn't seem like a bad idea. I'm sure that it will be fun hanging out with Angela for the day. I nodded my head 'yes.'

"Great! Are you surfing?"

"I'll surf when I want to die, 'kay?"

Mike chuckled while shaking his head. "Yeah, I guess I should have known. Well, as long as you're there, I- we'll be happy," he said, still chuckling as he walked away.

Jasper came through the gym doors at that moment. As he caught sight of me, he smiled and jogged to the locker room. Not more that 30 seconds later, he emerged and came to my side.

"Hey, Beauty! Sorry I was a bit late. I had to talk to my siblings about... something." I didn't miss how he almost said something else. I let it go, though, not wanting to be nosy.

"It's fine. I was just talking to Mike. Are you busy next Saturday?" I asked before I could stop myself. I knew how many ways that could have been taken.

Jasper raised his eyebrows, but answered my question. "No, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to the beach with us? You know; to hang out?"

He thought about it and then asked his own question in response. "Which beach?"

Did it really matter? Oh well, I wasn't going to question him.

"La Push. Well?"

For some reason, he looked disappointed. His answer disappointed me to no end. "Um, I don't think I can. Sorry," he replied with an apologetic smile. My shoulders slumped and my face fell.

"Is there something wrong with that beach?"

"No, it's just... crowded." He let out a heavy sigh.

I didn't press it any farther. I didn't really even have time to, for Coach Clapp blew his whistle, signaling us to make our way to our assigned spots.

I wished that he would come. It would've been much better if he was there. I suppose that I could count him as my best friend; there for me when he was needed, treats me with kindness, and I know that he would never intentionally hurt me, physically or verbally.

By the time class was over, the rain was beating down on the roof of the building. I walked slowly to the gym doors, reluctant to leave the protection of the gym just to get drenched from head to toe. Right before I was about to open them, I heard Jasper's rich voice telling me to wait. In a matter of seconds, he was by my side. In his hand was a leather jacket.

He tucked me into his side while he held the jacket above my head to protect me from the rain. Now was one of the few times when I didn't object due to my stubbornness; I hated the rain and if there was a way to avoid it, then I'm taking it.

Together, we walked out the doors and onto the puddle-covered parking lot. Jasper walked me over to my rusty old truck. When I was in, I rolled down the window just low enough for me to see his face. I felt bad for keeping him here longer than necessary.

"Thank you, Jasper. I appreciate your kindness. But I would have been fine by myself."

He raked a hand through his dripping wet locks as he shrugged. I noticed the way his shirt clung to his sculpted body like a second skin. Since it was white, I could just faintly see his perfect chest and abs. He looked like Zeus's younger, better looking brother.

"You're welcome. I wasn't about to allow you to walk out into the freezing rain." he told me softly.

"Well, thanks again for your concern. I'll see you Monday."

"Goodbye, Buttercup," Jasper whispered.

Over the loud pounding of the rain, I could just barely hear him. If he wasn't so close, I wouldn't have known if he even said anything. With a wave and a wink, he ran over to a waiting silver Volvo. I watched after the expensive-looking vehicle as it sped out of the parking lot.

With a sigh, I roll up my windows with the stubborn handle.

I turned my windshield wipers on full speed so that I could see. The drive home took longer than usual because of my caution speed, which was pretty slow, even to me. I turned down the long dirt road and then parked my car as close to the house as the driveway allowed.

Being careful not to slip, I grabbed my book bag and keys and dashed out of the truck to the safety of the house.

"DAD! I'm home!" I shouted for him to hear me.

"Bella! Lower your voice, I'm right here." My father yelled back.

I looked over to see him laying on the couch. How come I didn't notice him before?

"Hey, what are you doing back so early?"

"They have a new guy in so the place wasn't all too busy," Charlie explained.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to be gone Saturday." I announced. Charlie looked over at me with both eyebrows raised in question.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to First Beach with a few of my friends from school. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great! It's about time you get out of the house for a while. Oh, and don't worry about dinner. I just ordered some pizza."

I nodded and started to trudge upstairs, but I stopped when I remembered something.

"Hey, dad, did you ever solve that animal killing," I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, but I know that it wasn't any animal. We found a bare human footprint. The hounds were able to catch a scent but it lead so far north that we had to call it quits."

That sounded a little off. Okay, so it sounded _very_ off. Why would a footprint be bare? Plus, I remember him telling me about some of the things that made it seem like an animal was responsible for the murders. Huh.

"Well, I have homework to do. Night, Dad," I said as I walked up the steps to my bedroom. I plopped myself on the bed after dropping my book bag on the rocking chair that was in the corner of my room. I didn't bother taking my clothes off. I just gulped down some Nite Quil and drifted off to sleep.

The night was again filled with dreams of Jasper. I would've stayed asleep all night-courtesy of the medicine-if it weren't for a sound that made me sit straight up in my bed. I let out a loud gasp as I looked in front of me.

There was Jasper Hale. He looked like one of those criminals caught in the act. Was he? No. I don't, nor will I ever, believe that.

"Jasper?" I breathed out. I closed my eyes and scrubbed my face with my hands as I shook my head. I could have sworn that I felt a very soft breeze. When I opened my eyes, he wasn't there. I had imagined the whole thing.

For some unknown reason, I kinda wished that I hadn't; that he was really here. But no, not for me! I lean back against the headboard and close my eyes. I didn't plan on going to sleep. I just wanted to rest my eyes, but that was obviously not what happened. I wake up to the bright streams of light the illuminated the entire room.

I had fallen asleep and it was now 7:09am. I knew that I would never be able to fall back to sleep, especially with the bizarre dreams that I had last night. On my nightstand, the Nite Quil bottle was half empty. _There is no way that I drank that much!_

Just as I was about to get up out of bed, my phone rings.

**Cliff hanger! Who's calling Bella at 7 in the morning? Why did she imagine Jasper in her room? Did she even imagine it, or was it real? I don't know, I haven't decided yet. LOL Review pwetty pwease with the Major on top! Oh, and BTW, Bella's ringtone is Keep Awake by 100 Monkeys. I thought it fit well enough.**


	7. Chapter Seven: La Push

**The Last Breath**

_**Chapter Seven: La Push**_

Hesitantly, I reached for my phone that was ringing. I pressed the send key and put the phone up to my ear.

"H-hello?" I breathed out. When I heard nothing on the other end, I pulled it away to look at the screen. But there was no one there. They hung up.

_Assholes._

With a sigh, I lie back down on the bed, just thinking.

_**Saturday...**_

"Come on, Mike. I wanna catch a huge wave before it gets too late!" Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Mike were all headed down to the water.

I stepped out of Tyler's blue van with Angela. We both stretched out our muscles that were stiff from sitting.

"You know everyone thinks that you two are dating, right?" I looked at Angela with an expression that no doubt showed confusion.

"You and Jasper, I mean. It's been going around the whole school, that you are dating him," she explained. I wasn't expecting this, and coming from her, no less. She didn't seem like the type to randomly bring up high school gossip. It took a few minutes to figure out what she meant, even though it was such a simple statement with a simple meaning.

_Why would people think that?_ Sure, we walk together in the hall most of the time. We do sit together at lunch. But, that's what friends do... right? It's not like we did anything more than a simple hug, and even that was only once when he saved me from the van that I just emerged from. I _have _had thoughts that were a little more than friendly. I'm sure every single woman practically melts over his passing gaze. That should be a normal thing for the girls at Forks High School. That must be so annoying to him. And here I am, thinking the same kind of thoughts.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up out of the blue, but I just thought that you should know, seeing as it _does _involve you. Trust me, I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't think that you should be told. I honestly don't think that the two of you act as anything more than friends. Don't get upset, okay? The bonfire is going to be starting here in a little bit." Angela took my hand, and just as we were walking over to the logs, I heard my name being called.

"Bella! Hey, wait up!"

I turned around to see Jacob running towards me. I almost asked what he was doing here, but then I remembered that we were on his reservation.

"Heya, Bells. What are you doing here?" he asked me with a huge grin on his face. It reminded me of my first day in Forks. As soon as the memory entered my mind, I mentally shook it out before I could put much thought on it.

"Um, Mike invited me. They were getting a group together for some surfing and a bonfire tonight." I supplied. He nodded. The look on his face told me that he was coming up with an idea, but was too afraid to tell me about it.

"What is it? You can tell me," I encouraged him.

He gave a light shrug before answering. "Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a walk with me; you know, before the bonfire."

Since I couldn't think of any reason not to go with him for a simple walk, I agreed. Together, the two of us walked along the beach.

After around two minutes of just walking, he started to talk.

"There are rumors going around the Rez that you hang around a _Cullen,_" he said, sneering out the name. That piece of information shocked me, to put it lightly. How could that same _stupid _rumor spread around not only Forks High School, but La Push?! I'm pretty sure that if it has made it this far, all of Forks probably knows that also... Charlie included. But that wasn't what was bothering me the most; it was the way that he said the name 'Cullen' that confused me a lot.

"What do you have against the Cullen's? What did they ever do to _you?_"

His gigantic frame tensed just before he stopped walking. His eyes were wide. The expression on his face reminded me that of someone who said too much; like he said something that he knew that he shouldn't have said. That also confused me. There was just way too much confusion going on in my life. There's the case about the killing. Then, there were the weird feelings that Jasper gave me. Don't forget that tremendously inaccurate assumption that Jasper and I are together... like _together _together. And lastly-let's hear the obnoxiously loud applause- the venom that laced through Jake's words. I have never, in all the years that I have known him, _ever _heard him speak in that fashion. The Jacob that I know is the sweet, considerate, and probably way too eager boy that looks like more of a man.

This Jacob... was most certainly not that kindhearted Jacob, but one that was angry and rude. From what I have experienced during my time with Jasper, I know that he wouldn't speak about someone in that manner.**(or so she thinks... again, you'll have to wait.. mwahahahaha!) **

"My father wanted me to tell you to stay away from them," he informed me, completely ignoring my question.

"Then tell him that it is none of his business. I will hang out with whomever I chose, and it is not in his place to tell me what to do. But thanks anyway," I snapped. I turned to storm away, but I felt Jacob's warm, strong hand catch mine before I could get too far.

"Listen, excuse my attitude. I know that I must be coming off as an asshole, a jerk, a whatever, and I'm sorry for that. But there is something that you need to know about them. I'm not supposed to say anything. All I will tell you is one thing..." He trailed off, not knowing how to break the news to me.

My interest was caught, and he wasn't about to leave me hanging.

"Bella, you have realized that there was something... _off... _about them, correct?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied in a 'Ummm-duh.-No dip,-Sherlock-Holmes' tone. _You _**seriously** _had to ask that?_

"Their whole 'family' is not human... they are immortal, Bella."

The first part? Not at all shocking. The second? Hell yeah, it was shocking. My guesses were totally off. I figured that they were angels or aliens or something like that. Sure, immortal could mean many things. What are they?

"What are they really?" I asked him as I voiced my thoughts. Even from where I stand, I could here a loud gulp coming from him.

"Come on, the bonfire's about to start. Let's go," he said. Again, he totally dodged my question, just like last time. Without concentrating on my movements-which was a very big safety hazard for me-I followed Jake back to the bonfire place, where most of the group had already gathered. I sat on a log between Jacob and Mike.

When I got home, I walked in through the door and trudged up the stairs. I threw my bags onto the floor and slammed down on the bed without changing.

There were so many things that I needed to sort out. First off, the fact that Jasper isn't human was just confirmed today. Second, a giant rumor that Jasper and I are a couple is spreading, and very quickly. The third thing relates to the second; Jasper must have heard the gossip and if not, he will soon enough. I am not 100% sure that his reaction is going to be anything but horror, disgust, and anger. Fourth, Jake and his father have something against the Cullen family.

All of these things are buzzing around in my head. I need to figure them out, starting with the first. What is Jasper?

I got up from my bed and strolled over to the old computer. I turned it on and opened Google. The time that it took to actually start searching was about the time that an old grandfather takes to drive to the store; it takes a very long time, and you just wish that it would hurry the hell up _before_ you become an old, crippled person yourself.

Once the page was up, I started my search. I typed _immortality. _I didn't find much, except for one website that caught my attention. I clicked on the link and let it load, elderly style.

Finally, it finished loading. I looked back up at the screen to see something shocking. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. My brain was going 600 miles per hour at that moment.

_No. It can't be._

**Sorry for not posting sooner. I am suffering out a broken leg and between getting to High School with a giant cast and getting the bone popped into place and taking extra college courses, there just isn't enough time in the day to write a lot. Well, that's another chapter for ya! Tehehe! I completely just noticed that... I left you hanging, I left you hanging, and oooh! Can't forget that... I left you hanging over the cliff, about ready to fall into the depths of "NNNOOOOOOO" World... even though NO World is really just me... being totally inconsiderate... BYE!**

**Review, and I might think about leaving out the cliffy that I planned on in the next chapter...**

**Farewell, my Jazzyers!**


End file.
